To the Third Power
by adorablygranger
Summary: What if you found out that your parents aren't your real parents? Yes your adopted but your not alone. Yes, your a TRIPLET!
1. Chapter 1

To the Third Power

Chapter 1: Letters

………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione

Hermione Jane Granger. Also known as a bookworm, know-it-all, and to Draco Malfoy, Mudblood. Currently Hermione was sprawled across her bed listening to her music (Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton to be exact). Over the years Hermione became a beautiful woman. Her once bushy hair is now straight and silky, reaching her lower back. Everyone remembers her teeth as bucktooth but not anymore, they are straight and perfect. Hermione doesn't need makeup because her natural beauty doesn't need enhancing. Her complexion went from pale and dead looking to tan and gorgeous. Finally all her curves were in all the right places. Although she was a short 5'4, Hermione Granger has become one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. As she was listening to her music a beautiful white and blackbird appeared at her window.

'I wonder who he belongs to. I've never seen this bird in my life,' she thought.

Hermione saw that there was a letter attached to the birds leg. After the letter was detached from his leg, the bird flew off. When Hermione flipped the letter over she recognized Dumbledore's symbol on the back. She hurriedly tore the letter open.

It read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

We know that school starts September 1 but we need you here at Hogwarts tomorrow . Bring all of your things for school, seeing as you will not return home this summer. There is an amulet inside this envelope, it is also a portkey. It will activate at exactly 10 a.m. tomorrow morning.

Dumbledore

As Hermione read the letter again, she couldn't figure out what Professor would want her there for. For the summer started only two weeks ago.

" Oh well. Might as well get packing" Hermione said as she turned her music up to the max.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blaise

Blaise Demetrius Zambini. The Silent Slytherin. Comes from on of the highest pureblood families in the wizarding world. He was one of the very few Slytherin's that did not care about blood. Blaise stood at a striking 6'6, towering over mostly all of the boys. His midnight black hair reached just above his shoulders. His olive complexion made all of the girls swoon over him. He had teeth a movie star pays for. Since he is a Quidditch chaser, his body is out of this world. Blaise is one of Hogwarts most handsomest men.

As Blaise sat in his room the same owl that came to Hermione, came to him. He quickly snatched the letter of it's leg making it peck his hand, hard.

" Bloody bird," he shouted.

When he opened the letter it said:

Dear Mr. Zambini,

We know school starts September 1, but we need you here at Hogwarts tomorrow. Bring all of your things for school, seeing as you will not return home this summer. There is an amulet inside this envelope. It is also a portkey. It will activate at exactly 10 a.m. tomorrow morning.

Dumbledore

Blaise threw the letter on is bed and pulled out his trunk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Slytherin Prince. Also one of the highest pureblood families. But known to others, Hermione Granger mostly, as Ferret. Draco stood at an average 6'2. His greasy blond hair came to the middle of his neck. His pale complexion made some people think of him as an angel, but to others the blonde devil. Although he was the cruelest student (Snape is the cruelest teacher) in Hogwarts, nobody could say his wasn't gorgeous. But what attracted most of the females was his eyes, which were a stormy grayish-blue.

Currently Draco was flying his broom above his house. Most people think he is spoiled at his home but it's the exact opposite. The only place he can go to get away from his father and think is the sky. Out of nowhere came the same white and black owl. Draco took the letter form around his leg. The owl departed from his broom in one swift movement. Draco opened the letter cautiously, because he didn't know who the bird came from.

It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We know school starts September 1, but we need you to be at Hogwarts tomorrow. Bring your things for school, seeing as you will not return this summer. Inside this envelope is an amulet, the amulet is also a portkey. The portkey will activate at exactly 10 a.m. tomorrow morning.

Dumbledore

'A summer without father. Thought I'd never see the day,' Draco thought.

Draco hurriedly flew back to his room ready to leave already.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N- Tell me what you guys think about it. This is my first story so I'm learning. R&R. Now here's a question, who do you think they should go out with?

Draco- Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson or Millincent(spelling?)

Blaise- Ginny Weasley, Pararti, Millincent(spelling?) or Some Slytherin

Hermione- Harry Potter(my vote), Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint or Seamus Finnegan

Vote and tell me in the review.

classygyrl


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Secrets Revealed**

When the next day came, Hermione was all packed and ready to go. She had shrunk her things and put them in her pocket. It was okay now because she just turned 17 on June 5, that was a week ago. It was around 9:50 when she said goodbye to her parents.

"I'm really going to miss you this summer," Hermione said to her parents.

"Don't worry about it," Stephanie Granger told her.

"That's right. I'm coming back for Christmas," she stated excitedly.

"I'm sorry but your not coming home at all," Michael Granger said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"We meant to tell you this earlier but we never got the chance," Her father paused, " Your-----."

But before he could finish his sentence, Hermione felt a familiar tug at her naval and right after that she felt solid ground under her. When she looked up she saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk smiling at her. Suddenly Blaise and Draco appeared next to her. They both looked around until their eyes settled on Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," Blaise greeted her.

"Hi Blaise," Hermione replied.

"Mudblood," Draco sneered.

"Ferret Boy," Hermione said with equal disgust.

"Well now that your all here, would you take a seat please." Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione were still sneering at each other when they sat down. With Blaise in the middle of course, we wouldn't want a fight would we?

"So professor, what is this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I was just getting to that Hermione," the professor said.

'Why Hermione and not Ms. Granger as usual? That's weird,' she thought.

"I know you three are familiar with the Zambini triplets, am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

Blaise paled but nodded with them.

"Good because those triplets are you three," he stated clear as day.

"WHAT," Blaise, Hermione and Draco yelled.

"That's impossible," Blaise said.

"Is it really? When are your birthday's?" Dumbledore asked them.

"June 5." Draco said.

"June 5," Blaise answered.

"June 5," Hermione replied.

Dumbledore smiled at the clueless three.

"So, we have the same birthday's. What's your point?" Draco said.

"For once Ferret Boy's right," Hermione said.

Draco glared at her.

"Professor we look nothing alike anyway," Blaise finally spoke.

"Exactly. So I'm leaving now," Draco said as he got up.

"Have a seat Draco. The answer to that is a spell concealment charm was placed on you when you were three months old," Dumbledore stated.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving now."

Before Draco could leave the room he felt himself changing. He got taller, around 6'5. He got more muscular, if that was even possible for him at this point. He felt his hair change length until it reached his shoulders. Draco looked down at his hands and saw him-self get darker, not by much though. He turned around and was shocked by what he saw.

Blaise didn't change by much. His hair got longer and like Draco reached his shoulders, but stayed his natural color as well. His eyes changed from indigo to a dark blue. He too got a little more muscular and his complexion matched Draco's.

But Hermione's change was the most drastic. Her hair lightened up until it matched Draco's. She also got taller, was now 5'7. Her stomached was a little more toned, not that she needed it. Her backside got fuller and rounder. She could now rival Jennifer Lopez. Her complexion matched both Blaise and Draco now. Her chest also got a little bigger, from and A to a C. Finally her eyes were dark blue like Blaise.

"What happened?" Draco asked shocked.

"I simply took the concealment charm off of you," Dumbledore said.

"Put it back on now," Draco said enraged. Unknown to him his eyes turned red.

"Draco man your eyes are red," Blaise stated.

Draco ran to the mirror on Dumbledore's wall. When he looked he indeed saw that his eyes were red.

"What happened!" He yelled.

"Your eyes changed from blue to red," Hermione said calmly.

"What do you mean changed?' Draco asked.

"My mom has chameleon eyes. They change every time you feel an emotion," Blaise answered.

When Draco calmed down his eyes changed back to dark blue.

"See they changed back," Hermione said.

"I don't need you to tell me that Mudblood," Draco yelled at her.

Suddenly her eyes changed to grey. Her eyes were forming tears.

"Mr. Zambini that is enough," Dumbledore told him.

Draco looked around and saw that Blaise's eyes were turning red.

"Apologize Draco," an unknown voice said.

The three turned around to see to new people. The man was about 6'7 with broad shoulders. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were an amazing indigo, but now they were cold. His mouth was in a firm line. You could see that under his robes were muscles that would challenge Zeus( Greek God if you didn't know). They woman next to him was around 5'11 with blond hair down to her lower back ( same length as Hermione). Her eyes were currently red with anger. She had the same figure as her daughter but more mature. Draco was silent.

"I said apologize," the man said sternly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to Hermione.

"Hello mother. Father," Blaise greeted them.

"Hello Blaise," their mother said as her eyes changed to a lighter blue. Their father only nodded in return.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaise asked them.

"We thought it was for the best," Derrick Zambini told him.

"You thought it was for the best that I didn't know I had any siblings. That I live all my life thinking that I'm an only child. That I was all alone," Blaise yelled at them.

"Don't raise your voice Blaise. But we thought that you all would learn about each other at a later time," Casey Zambini told him.

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because Lord Voldemort knew that you all would have great power at some point in time. He was going to kill two of you so your power would not be as great. We did the only thing to protect you all. We had to separate you three. We gave Draco to the Malfoy's and we placed Hermione in a muggle orphanage. If you noticed, you all have the same necklace with two pictures in them. One of you all together and one individual ," Mr. Zambini told them.

They looked around and saw that they did, indeed, have the same necklace.

"I never thought anything about them," Draco said.

"Out of curiosity whose the oldest?" Hermione asked her parents.

" Draco is the oldest, then comes Blaise, and finally you, Hermione, are the youngest," Mrs. Zambini answered.

"Now if we could go, I would like you to see where you are staying this summer. Grab some floo powder and listen to me," Mr. Zambini said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Zambini Guest House," he yelled as he threw the powder to the floor. And with that he was gone.

Their mother followed not long after him.

"They had me pack my stuff so I could move into my own guest house. Bloody brilliant," Blaise sneered.

Hermione giggled at that comment.

Draco grabbed some floo powder, but before he threw it he glared at Hermione. "Zambini Guest House," he yelled. He too disappeared.

"Give him some time Hermione. He'll come around eventually," Blaise assured Hermione.

They both grabbed some floo powder.

"Zambini Guest House," They shouted together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Talk To Remember **

When Blaise and Hermione flooed to the Zambini Guest House, they saw that everyone was waiting for them. Draco still had that scowl on his face.

"Your rooms are upstairs. Draco first to your left. Blaise first to your right and Hermione last door down the hall. You each have your own separate bathrooms so you don't have to worry about sharing. We're leaving diner up to you for today, but from now on you report to the master house at 7 o' clock. We're right inside the house if you need anything. I think that about sums it up. We'll be in the house," Mrs. Zambini said to them. Their parents left the house.

The kids walked up the large staircase. At the top were three doors. Draco went into his and so on and so forth. Draco's room was about the size of a master bedroom. His bed was a king size, had cherry wood everything (furniture I mean). He had a balcony looking over the lake behind the house and it was a great view. Draco walked into his bathroom and was amazed. He had a bathtub that is fit for a king. Yes, he still had a shower. The bathroom was made of green marble.

He unpacked his things and went to check on Blaise. When he walked into his room, he saw that it was the same but in silver.

"Hey," Blaise greeted him.

"Hey," he still had that attitude from earlier.

"You know. You should give her a chance. She's not that bad," Blaise told him.

"I don't know what your talking about," Draco said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hermione. Does that ring any bells," he shouted.

"My memory's kind of foggy," Draco sneered.

"Draco, stop acting like a prick and talk to her," Blaise said.

"I have nothing to say to her," Draco glared.

"She's our sister. Weather you like it or not. You could at least learn to like her. Like I said she's not that bad. You'll actually find that she's a good listener," Blaise yelled.

"Why are you standing up to her?" Draco asked.

"Because she's my friend and my sister. I don't like you calling her names and treating her the way you do. And if you didn't notice, she does has feelings ," Blaise's eyes were red now.

"Okay man, chill. I'll talk to her," Draco gave in.

"Today," Blaise commanded.

"Fine today," Draco growled.

Around 10' o clock Draco went to look for her. When Draco found Hermione she was sitting by the lake, just staring at it. Draco stood there watching her, thinking that she didn't notice. But she did.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"How'd you know I was here?" Draco asked her.

"You weren't really that quiet," Hermione answered.

Draco went and took a seat next to her.

"You didn't answer my question," she told Draco.

"I came to talk to you," he answered.

"You don't mind talking to a Mudblood," she sneered at him.

"About that, I'm sorry I said it. I didn't mean to," he said to her.

"Then why did you?" Hermione asked looking at him with teary gray eyes.

"For all my life I've been keeping up an image. My father told me mudbloods," Hermione glared, "I mean muggleborns were beneath me. He made me torture them for the fun of it. And when my dad learned you were a muggleborn, he made me tease you and make your life a living hell," Draco answered.

"But there were plenty other muggleborns at Hogwarts, why'd you have to pick on me?"

"Because you hade better grades than me. Every class, no matter how hard I tried, you out ranked me. When my father learned that you did better than me, he made me pay for it," he told her.

"How?"

Draco pulled off his shirt.

"Oh. My. God," Hermione gasped.

On Draco's body were purple and blue bruises the size of a baseball. Some of them were still swollen. On his back were scars from what looked like a whip. Some were new and some were old, but they were still visible.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Hermione asked.

"My father was Lucius Malfoy. Nobody would believe a mere teenager. And even if they did, he would worm his way out of the situation. So I never saw the point to."

"Did you at least tell Blaise? He's your best friend."

"I did. He tried to tell the ministry but they thought nothing about it."

"Did you try telling Dumbledore?"

"That old bag," Draco laughed. Hermione glared. "He knew and he tried to keep him away from Hogwarts during the school year. But you know him, if he wants to see me he will."

It was silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So that's why you messed with me?" Hermione finally asked

"That and it was fun to see you mad."

Hermione slapped him on that arm, but in a playful way.

"That hurt you know," Draco said in mock hurt.

Hermione laughed. Her eyes were a bright blue now.

"Blaise was right about you." Draco told her.

"How was that?"

"You're a good listener."

"You have to be when your with Harry and Ron. All they do is talk," she laughed.

"I bet they do. All they do is find ways to get you in trouble," Draco smirked.

"Yeah. But it was always fun though."

Hermione suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"I remember that time in third year when I punched you," she continued to laugh.

Draco laughed with her.

"You packed a mean punch for a little person," he laughed.

"Hey! I wasn't that little," she pouted.

"Yeah. You were pretty much a shrimp," Draco told her.

"So, why do you have this sudden change of heart?' Hermione asked him.

"You're my little sister now, someone has to look after you."

"Awww. I think your going soft on us Draco," she laughed.

"That and Blaise told me to," he smirked at her.

"Hey! Not funny."

Draco laughed at her. Blaise stood in the background watching them talk and have a good time.

"Told you Draco. She's not that bad," he whispered to himself as they laughed at something.

Around 11 o' clock the next morning Draco and Blaise went into Hermione's room. Hers was a red whine color. She was still asleep as they crept up beside her bed.

"Think we should do it?" Blaise asked Draco worriedly.

"Of course. This, my friend, is a perk of having a younger sister," Draco told him.

"We are so dead when she wakes up," Blaise said.

"Would you cut that out," Draco yelled.

Hermione shifted in her bed, but not waking up.

"I'm just warning you. You do not want to be on her bad side,' Blaise warned.

" I was on her bad side for six years. I know what it's like. You don't know what her punch is like," Draco laughed at this.

"And I don't plan on finding out any time soon," Blaise stated.

"Let's get this over with already," Draco commanded.

"Okay on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE."

And with that they threw two buckets of cold water on Hermione.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. She looked around and saw Draco and Blaise exiting her room.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD," she yelled as she jumped out of her bed soaking wet.

"I told you," Blaise said as they were running from a furious Hermione.

"But it was fun while it lasted," Draco laughed. Blaise couldn't help but laugh with him.

"WAIT UNTILL I CATCH YOU. YOUR GOING TO REGRET DOING THAT."

They were still laughing though.

Until next chapter. Please review.

Classygyrl


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Poolside Fun**

Today they decided to go swimming at the family pool. Hermione was wearing a silver and green halter bikini. It tied behind her neck and on her back. Her bottoms tied at each side of her waist. Draco was wearing black trunks and Blaise wore dark green swim trunks. They met up at the pool around noon.

"You know Mia, you could have been a Slytherin," Blaise said.

"Whatever. Gryffindor is so much better," she smirked.

"You wish," Draco sneered.

"Don't get your trunks in a bunch because you know I'm speaking the truth," Hermione told him.

"The real truth being that Slytherin rules," Draco told her.

"Believe what you want Drake," she said as she pushed Draco in the pool.

Draco came up fuming. His blond hair was all over his face. His eyes even turned a light red.

"Your going to pay for that," Draco glared at her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Who said it was me?," Draco smirked.

"What?," Hermione questioned.

Out of nowhere Blaise ran behind Hermione, grabbed her waist and jumped in the pool. She let out a scream as she fell in. When she rose from the water she saw that Blaise and Draco were laughing.

"That was priceless," Blaise said in between laughs.

Hermione smirked as she thought of something. She lowered herself until she was under the water completely. She said a spell that made her invisible, which it did. Hermione began to swim around her brothers while they continued to laugh.

"Hey. Where'd she go?,' Draco asked.

'Don't know. She was just here," Blaise answered.

Suddenly the boys screamed as they felt something on their legs. When they stopped they saw Hermione appear in front of them laughing.

"That was priceless," she mimicked them.

"Ha Ha. Laugh it off," Blaise told her.

"It's just payback boys," she laughed.

"Okay. Okay. You got us. Let's say were even now," Draco ordered.

"Fine. It was fun while it lasted." Hermione calmed down soon after.

They all got out of the pool and just rested on the side. They just laid there for a few minutes.

"I have to ask you guy's something," Blaise said.

"Shoot," Hermione told him.

"Who do you fancy?" He asked.

"I'm not answering that," Bothe Draco and Hermione said.

"Oh come on. If I tell you mine's will you tell yours," Blaise said.

"Maybe," Draco told Blaise.

"Okay. I like-------," he said. But they couldn't hear what he said.

"Sorry we didn't catch that," Hermione stated.

"I like Ginny," he finally said.

"YOU LIKE WEASAL!!!," Draco yelled.

"Keep your voice down. And yes I like Ginny," Blaise shouted.

"You like Ginny," Draco said as he laughed.

"Man, stop laughing. It's not funny," Blaise commanded.

"This is funny," he continued to laugh until Hermione shot him a glare.

"Now who do you fancy Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not telling you," he told them.

"Oh come on. It's not like were going to tell her," she stated.

"Not the point," he said firmly.

"I told mine so you tell yours," Blaise told him.

"Okay. I like Luna Lovegood," Draco stated.

Blaise and Hermione started laughing.

"Loony Luna. That's funny," Blaise said in between laughs.

They stopped when they saw his eyes were red. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh. Your serious," Hermione said.

"Of course I'm serious," Draco yelled.

"Sorry. I thought it was a joke," she told him.

"I don't joke," he stated.

"We can see that," Blaise said.

Hermione giggled.

"Alright Mia. Your turn," Blaise told her.

"Who said I was going to tell," she said.

"You agreed earlier," he stated.

"I'm not telling. Your going to laugh," she told them.

"No were not," Blaise assured her.

"Yes you are," she insisted.

"Tell Mia," Draco commanded.

"Fine. I like……" she mumbled.

"Can't hear you," Draco said.

"I like ……"

"Louder," the boys yelled.

"I LIKE HARRY OKAY."

Their jaws dropped.

"You like Potter," Draco finally said.

"I told you I did okay, so drop it," she shouted.

Her brothers just grinned at each other.

"Excuse me," someone said.

They turned around to see their father.

"Your friend Theo is here," he told them.

"Send him out," Blaise said.

When their father disappeared a boy stepped out.

Theodore Nott. A fellow Slytherin. He was number 6 in the '10 hottest guys in Hogwarts.' He had black hair. The most amazing brown eyes. He was about 6'4 with a decent body. His voice was what attracted girls to him. It was deep and alluring. It's like he hypnotized you when he talks. He was wearing black basketball shorts with no shirt. Draco and Blaise got up to greet him.

"Hey Theo," Draco greeted him.

"Hi Theo," Blaise said.

"Draco. Blaise," he nodded in return.

They saw that he wasn't looking at them but at Hermione.

"Who's the babe?" he asked them.

"That babe is our sister," They both answered.

"Your sister?" he questioned.

"Yeah our little sister," Draco told him.

"Your related?" he pointed to both of them.

"Yeah. We're brothers," Blaise answered.

"You heard of the Zambini Triplets?," Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"That's us."

"Awesome. So you want to introduce me?," Theo asked.

"What ever. Mia come here," Blaise shouted to her.

Hermione got up from her seat and ran over to them.

"Yes?," she asked.

"Hermione this is Theo. Theo this is Hermione," Draco introduced them.

"Granger?," Theo asked.

"Formally, Yes," she replied.

They watched as Theo's eyes roamed over her body. It was making Hermione a little uncomfortable. He brothers eyes were slowly turning red.

Theo stuck out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said as she shook his hand.

Hermione just smiled back. They saw that he let his hand stay there for a little longer than necessary.

"Okay. I'm going to head up stairs now," Hermione said as she pulled he hand free.

"Dinner at seven remember," Blaise reminded her.

"I won't forget," she said as she walked away form the trio.

Draco saw that Theo was watching her the whole time.

"Eye's off the sister," He warned him.

"What? You can't tell me she's not the hottest thing you've ever seen," Theo exclaimed.

"She's our SISTER," Blaise yelled.

"Nice ass she's got too," Theo licked his lips.

"I'm warning you Theo. Stay away form her," Draco growled.

All Theo did was smirk.

Review please.

Classygyrl


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First Dinner

**Chapter 5- First Dinner**

When it was time for dinner their parents rang for them to come to the master house. In a matter of minutes the four teenagers were seated at the table. Mr. Zambini was at the head. Mrs. Zambini was directly across from him. Draco and Blaise were to the left of their father and Hermione and Theo across from them, Draco directly across from Hermione. Their butler brought out the food soon after they were seated. They were having pasta, spaghetti (seeing they were Italian) and garlic bread.

"So how are you guys getting along?," Mr. Zambini asked.

"Oh, were getting along just fine," Hermione answered.

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Zambini told them.

"Yeah. We forgave each other for our past," Blaise said looking at Draco, then Hermione.

As they were eating their food Hermione felt someone's hand on her knee. She stopped eating for a brief second. When she looked over at Theo, all he did was smirk at her. She reached down and removed his hand. When Hermione looked up she saw that Draco was staring at her with red eyes.

"Draco honey, what's wrong?,"

"Nothing mother," he answered.

After that Hermione continued eating, but could see that Draco was still staring at her. It sent a shiver through her at the way he was looking.

'What?,' she mouthed to him.

All he did was nod towards the door.

"May I be excused for a second?," she asked.

"Sure," her father said.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the dining room. She could feel Theo's gaze on her as she departed. A few minutes after she left Draco stepped in.

"What do you want now?"

"Be careful of him," was what he said.

"Why?"

"He's bad news."

Hermione just looked at him.

"Okay. I know I'm bad too but I know his moves."

"And what are they per say?"

"He wants you Mia. I know that look in his eyes. He did it to plenty of other girls. He takes one look at you and that's what he wants. And he will have you."

"I'm a big girl Drake. I know how to take care of myself."

"That's not the point. I don't want you alone with him. Ever."

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"You're my sister Mia. I don't want you alone with him."

"Let me ask you something, if this was a few weeks ago at school and I was still Hermione Granger and he tried the same thing, would you care?"

"Probably not,"

"So what difference does it make now?"

"You're my blood now. I care."

"Well I don't need your help. But thanks for the warning," she said as she tried to walk away.

Draco suddenly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"Listen to me Mia, I don't want you near him without me or Blaise. He is going to try something. I just know it. So promise me that if he does try something you will tell me or Blaise," he yelled in her face.

Hermione just looked at him.

"Damn it Mia, PROMISE ME."

"Okay. Okay I promise," she finally said.

Draco released her.

"Merlin Drake. I think you cut off my circulation for a minute," she said as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Sorry bout that," Draco apologized.

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry about it,"

It was around midnight when Hermione snuck down to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed some strawberries. When she closed the door she saw Theo beside he. Hermione jumped and dropped the bowl.

"Theo you scared me," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Didn't mean to do that," he smiled.

"What are you doing up?," she asked him.

"I could ask you the same."

"I got hungry thank you very much," she smiled.

"I was taking a stroll around the house," Theo finally answered.

"But you've been here before am I correct?," Hermione stated

"Yeah but something new caught my interest," Theo smirked as he moved closer to her.

"What could that possibly be?"

"I think you know that answer," he said as he grabbed her waist.

"Well I guess I'll be going now," she said as she slipped out of his grasp.

But Theo grabbed her arm.

"Come on Precious, stay for a while," Theo told her.

"No. I think I'll head to bed now," Hermione was getting nervous now.

All of a sudden Theo grabbed Hermione's head and smashed his lips into hers. When Hermione gasped he slipped his tongue in her mouth. After a minute Hermione managed to push him off.

"Ummm. Strawberry," Theo smirked at her as he licked his lips. His eyes were roaming her body again (she was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top).

"Sorry Theo. I just don't like you like that," Hermione said as she felt her lips. They were swollen.

"Awww. Come on Mia. You know you want me," he sneered.

"My eyes are set on someone else. Goodnight Theo," Hermione stated as she ran out of the kitchen. Her eyes were changing gray and they were tearing up fast.

Instead of going to her room she went to Draco's. She slipped into his room quietly and went to his bedside.

"Drake," she whispered.

No answer.

"Drake," she said louder.

He only stirred.

"Drake wake up," she yelled.

He snapped up.

"What?," he yelled eyes red. When he saw Hermione standing there he calmed down.

"Can I stay here tonight?," she asked quietly.

"Why?," he asked.

"Please?," she let a tear roll down her face.

That's when Draco got a good look at her lips. His eyes widened. He moved over giving her some room. Hermione slid into the bed next to her brother.

"I'll kill him in the morning," he whispered.

"No Drake."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"He's not worth it."

It got silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks Drake," she told him.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

And then they fell asleep.


End file.
